


Lead Me Not Into Temptation

by kmoaton



Series: Bingo Fills [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon Blood Addiction, Difficult Decisions, Dubious Consent, Hell, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmoaton/pseuds/kmoaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plagued by his need for demon blood and sex from Lucifer, Sam makes a hard decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead Me Not Into Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hurt/Comfort Bingo. Prompt used - Forced Soul Bonding. SPOILER ALERT for season 5.

Sam lay spent on the tangled sheet, his sweaty back sticking to them slightly. Over his own panting, he could hear the breathing of the man lying beside him. Scowling, he rolled over, shame turning his skin red.

“There’s no name to be shy now, Sam. You were quite enthusiastic only moments ago.” Lucifer practically purred.

Growling, Sam sat up on the edge of the bed. Raking his hands through his hair, he could only berate himself once again. He knew that he wouldn’t be released from the illusion until Lucifer was good and ready so there was no point in getting up. He hated himself for being so weak. The pleasure was mind numbing and Sam could forget it was Lucifer who was screwing him into the mattress. However, as soon as the rush of the orgasm was gone, guilt roared in and took its place.

Sam said nothing as Lucifer draped himself over Sam’s back, his breath warm in Sam’s ear.

“Why do you allow yourself to suffer so? Say yes. All the guilt and rage inside will be gone.”

Pulling away from Lucifer, Sam stood and moved against the wall of the room. “I’ll never tell you yes.”

Smiling, Lucifer walked up to Sam and pressed his naked body against Sam’s body. “Oh yes, you will. You, Sammy, belong to me. I will have you. I am your other half. All of your life you have been missing something. Together, we’ll be whole.”

At Sam’s unresponsiveness, Lucifer grabbed his chin, forcing Sam to look him in the eye. “I know all of your secrets. The demon blood you’ve been drinking and trying to quit. The fact that your beloved Dean doesn’t have faith in you. I always have my eyes on you. You have been destined to be mine since the beginning of time. Fight all you want, Sam, but you will say yes.”

Sam didn’t fight it as Lucifer claimed his mouth in a searing kiss. He allowed himself to become lost in the fire that burned between them, letting it consume his worried thoughts. As Lucifer led him back on the bed and pushed deeply in to him, Sam focused on the pleasure he would feel, the only way Sam could exist without tearing apart his soul. 

ooOOoo

Bobby and Dean discussed ways to stop the Apocalypse, watching Sam out of the corner of their eyes. Even though he hadn’t been drinking the demon’s blood lately, he still the cravings and it took all he had to fight the urge. Sam knew they didn’t completely trust him and while he had been working hard to prove himself, lately he was tired and angry. Tired because Lucifer wouldn’t stop with his insidious plan and angry because he couldn’t fight the feelings that Lucifer woke up in him. The things he kept whispering to Sam as they had sex were true and it only made Sam feel worse. Angry because no matter how hard he tried, Dean continued on his high and mighty kick. He felt Sam was weak because of the need for demon blood, ignoring the fact that Sam used it more than once to save him. Sam was sick of being condemned for trying to do the right thing. Bobby tried to treat him as if nothing was wrong but Sam wasn’t stupid. He knew Bobby didn’t trust him and it was apparent in the way he always deferred to Dean. 

Fine. He’d figure his own way out.

Ignoring the presence of the other two men, Sam continued to dig through the information. Searching for a way to stop both Lucifer and Michael was taking all of his waking hours. Discovering the information about the rings was a miracle and Sam decided to focus on that. Dean was adamant that Sam wouldn’t play a role in stopping the Apocalypse but Sam knew the truth. 

He would have to say yes. 

His only hope would be that he would be able to regain control long enough to throw Lucifer through the doorway. Sam was willing to sacrifice himself to save everyone else. It was a way to atone for all he had done. It was his way of asking for forgiveness for his weakness. He was weak for the demon blood and he was weak for Lucifer. He would give his body and soul to Lucifer. Death was his only way to be free.


End file.
